


Everything but the kitchen sink

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba is a lucky kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything but the kitchen sink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal's [Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted December 24, 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/73223.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #027, Luxury

As a Kaiba, Mokuba got a lot of things that he wanted.  
He half-owned an amusement park. He lived in a frickin' mansion.  
On the days his brother left for work early, he ate candy for breakfast.  
He had every gaming platform and every cool game out on the market and, more often than not, days before they were even released. (He did not own any of those dumb games where they are trying to get you to learn stuff (he had tutors for that, bleh) or had a word that ended in a "z".)  
And he had lots of friends to play them with, much to the annoyance of his older brother.  
The only thing he didn't have was more of his brother's time.  
If he only had that, he'd be the luckiest boy in the world.


End file.
